


Remember

by kenzienr



Series: Build A Future [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Caroline Forbes & Stefan Salvatore Friendship, Caroline-centric, F/M, Near Future, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzienr/pseuds/kenzienr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline sees a face she hasn't seen in a long time. Destiny ensues.</p>
<p>"He was your first love. I intend to be your last, however long it takes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

Caroline thought carefully as she laid down the drawing she had received anonymously in the mail. There was no return address, no signature telling who it was from, but Caroline had a well idea of who had sent it. The style of the art, the delicateness of the portrait, which happened to be of Caroline herself, had a distinct aura of someone she hadn’t seen in a long time. Klaus Mikaelson. During the prime time of their not so long lived romance, she had received drawings nearly identical to the one that sat in front of her,but Klaus had flaunted it was him, instead of no trace this time. What caused Klaus to want to hide his affection? Was it regret, pain, jealousy, or simply a sign of his adoration to Caroline? Whatever it was, Caroline didn’t want to ponder on it. She put the drawing in a safe place, and went to go take care of her two little girls. 

Klaus eyed the house in front of him nervously, like the immortal hybrid had never there before and had no idea what was to become. It was the Salvatore boarding house. The home of the infamous Salvatore brothers, Damon and Stefan. It had been years since Klaus had been to Mystic Falls, so the blonde hybrid passed his nervousness off to that. But deep down, he knew what was making the never nervous, nervous. Caroline Forbes. Even years after the last time he had seen her, there was still those deep emotions for the blonde vampire. He secretly knew it too. That’s why he sent her one of his favorite drawings of her, in hopes that if Caroline had ignored her emotions about Klaus, that it would send her feelings about him back into her thoughts. Klaus shook the feelings of anxiety out of his system, and knocked on the door. 

“Caroline, guess who’s here!” The older Salvatore brother yelled into the boarding house, causing Caroline to roll her eyes.  
Caroline had brought herself and her girls over to help work on the latest supernatural predicament.She was going to get Alaric to watch them, but the twins loved their Uncle Damon too much. Why they loved Damon? A concept that Caroline could never get through her head. But it was well, considering Damon was all for babysitting duty.  
Caroline dragged herself up from the sit she was sitting it, and made her way to the door to see what it was all about.  
"Hey, thanks for coming to babysit Dam-Klaus?"

Standing right in front of her, a face she hadn’t seen in years, was the immortal hybrid Klaus Mikaelson.   
She could tell that Klaus was just as surprised as her, spotting a shocked look on his face that went away just as fast as it came.   
“Caroline,” Klaus said in his beautiful accent, “I wasn’t told you’d be here.”

Caroline crossed her arms. “It was a last minute thing, I just had to help Stefan with something. Why are you here?” 

Klaus stepped inside, walking into the living room. “Just a visit. Hayley’s taking care of Hope with Elijah and there’s else nothing going on so I figured I’d stop by.”

She hid it, but she was overjoyed he came to visit. Ever since she had gotten that drawing in the mail a few days ago, she could not stop thinking about him. She wanted to make a move. She just wasn’t sure how. 

Klaus detected an increase of speed in Caroline’s heartbeat every time they glanced at each other. Caroline was either ignorant to the fact he could hear her heartbeat, or she knew and glancing at him on purpose. Either way, it made Klaus happy. She still had feelings for him. 

-

Stefan had joined Damon in watching the girls, leaving Caroline alone with Klaus. There had been a few moments of awkward silence before Caroline spoke.

“Why are you really here?” She didn’t bother to put it lightly. 

She knew it wasn’t the reason he said. And with the hybrid sitting in front of her, lifting emotions she hadn’t felt in years - she couldn’t handle it. Caroline had always prided herself on being hard to get, on always holding her guard up, but if Klaus had kissed her in that moment, she wouldn’t of stopped him.

Klaus puckered his lips before he responded.  
“I told you love, I figured I’d come to visit.” He lied. 

Caroline stood up from the couch she was sitting on, and walked closer Klaus who was currently leaning against the wall. She shouldn’t of been so worked up. She knew this, too. But she was angry at him. For coming here after all those years, leaving her alone. She was even angrier at herself. For letting him slip away, for letting him be the one who got away. 

“Cut the crap, Klaus. You’re an Original. Original Vampires don’t come just to visit old friends like a normal human. There’s always something up. Tell me the truth or get out.” 

Caroline didn’t realize how close they were until Klaus grabbed her arm.

"Would you really like to know? Do you really want to know why I leave and keep coming back?" Klaus was dangerously close to Caroline, his lips touching her cheek.  
“It was for you. It was all for you. I’m in love with you, Caroline.”

Caroline didn’t know what to do. So she did the only thing that made sense to her. She kissed him.

It wasn't like their kisses before. It wasn't filled with lust, sexual tension, and only that.

It was gentle, filled with the emotions that they had both denied themselves since the moment they first met. 

Love, adoration, anger, frustration, heartbreak.

They felt alive.


End file.
